IF I LOVE YOU TOO (REMAKE)
by Silmarill2196
Summary: Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku jantungku berdetak begitu cepat? Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku terpesona padamu? "Cinta memang tak tahu tempat, tak tahu waktu dan tidak pandang bulu" If I Love You Too? Remake JenoxRenjun, LeeJenoxHwangRenjun / NOREN / NCT / NCT DREAM / HIDUP NOREN CHAPTER 2 FULL UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1 Bagian 1

**If I Love You Too (REMAKE)**

 **Written by : Rieyo / Rie Nakamaru**

 **Remake by : The Silmarill2196**

 **Pair : Lee Jeno x Hwang Renjun**

 **This story is belong to Rie Nakamaru and This story I dedicated to myself.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menyukaimu"

Tubuhku terasa membeku sesaat, setelah mendengar sebaris kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir seorang Hwang Renjun. Aku mengamatinya, melihat warna kemerahan yang menyemburat di kedua pipinya, membuat wajahnya semakin manis.

Ya Tuhan! Dia pasti serius. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

Tanpa sadar aku jadi bertanya-tanya dalam benakku sendiri dan mengabaikan pernyataan Renjun yang membutuhkan respon. Dia Renjun, Hwang Renjun teman satu universitas ku. Kita ada dijurusan yang sama dan kita juga berada dikelas yang sama. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar dia menyatakan perasaannya pada lelaki, yang membuatku terkejut adalah, kenapa dia bisa menyatakan perasaan sukanya kepadaku?! Renjun adalah seorang Gay, semua orang dikelas sudah mnegetahuinya. Bahkan mungkin seluruh Universitas.

Tapi tak ada yang berani mengambil langkah lebih jauh dan bahkan orang-orang tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi seksual Hwang Renjun (Walaupun aku kadang masih mendengar juga bisikan-bisikan dibelakang). Hal itu sudah dianggap rahasia umum. Lagipula, Hwang Renjun memang tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang merugikan orang disekitarnya.

Bahkan didalam kelas, Hwang Renjun adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang cerdas dan dapat diandalkan. Oleh karena itu, orientsasi seksualnya bukan hal yang perlu dicampuri. Itu adalah haknya. Dan kembali pada masa sekarang, kenapa dia bisa menyatakan perasaaan sukanya padaku?!

"Jeno-ah.."

"Hah?" Cetusku akhirnya. Tak bisa menemukan kata yang lebih baik. sial!

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, mengembalikan pikiranku pada kenyataan yang sedang berlangsung dan berhenti membuat monolog di dalam benakku.

"Kenapa?" Renjun Bertanya lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, lalu mnegulas senyum tipis yang terkesan masih ragu. Dengan gugup,aku mengusapkan tangan kanan ku ke belakang kepala. Sial! Kenapa aku jadi gerogi?!

"Kau mendengar apa yang ku katakan, kan?" tanya Renjun hati-hati.

"Ya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" Aku balik bertanya dengan bodohnya

Renjun mengerutkan keningnya. Aku rasa dia mulai menyadari aku yang mendadak tidak berkonsentrasi. Atau mungkin Renjun baru saja sadar bahwa ucapannya tadi adalah kesalahan besar.

Ok! Dia gay, dan semua orang tahu!

Tapi dia juga tak bisa sembarangan menyatakan perasaaan suka pada siapapun, bukan? Apalagi dengan alasan yang dangkal. Dan terlebih lagi, kenapa aku?! Apa aku tampak gay dimatanya? Oh, Tolonglah..

"Maafkan aku," gumam Renjun setelah beberapa detik kita saling memandang, canggung.

Dan tanpa menunggu pembalasan ku, dia dengan cepat berbalik dan bermaksud meninggalkanku sendirian di taman belakang Universitas. Sekilas aku dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah manisnya. Tidak lagi merah merona dan malah merah padam seperti menahan malu, atau marah?

"Tunggu, Renjun-ah!" panggilku, setelah beebrapa saaat aku terpekur memandanginya yang semakin menjauh.

Renjun menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik menghadapku dengan perlahan (tampak ragu). Aku bergerak sedikit maju, hingga jarak kami sedkit lebih dekat dan aku bisa melihat kembali wajah manisnya sekaramg.

"Tadi kau bilang-"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa! Lupakan saja!" potongnya sebelum aku sempat berbicara. Dia memaksakan sebuah senyum dibibirnya.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Padahal terus terang saja, aku bukannya benci Renjun menyatakan perasaan sukanya padaku, hanya saja, aku merasa terlalu terkejut dan.. yah aku bingung. Aku diantara merasa percaya dan tidak percaya kareanya nyatanya seorang lelaki manis dan cerdas seperti Hwang Renjun bisa jatuh pada pesonaku! Dan aku juga kesal, apakah aku terlihat seperio sorang Gay?

"Kenapa, kau bisa menyukaiku?" tanyaku. Tak mempedulikan elakkannya.

Dia tampak terpaku pada sepersekian detik. Senyuman penuh paksaan dibibirnya memudar dan berganti dnegan senyum gugup nya yang terlihat manis dimataku. (OMG!)

"Kau lelaki yang baik" jawab Renjun.

"Hanya itu?"

Renjun agak mengernyitkan keningnya, dia sepertinya kesulitan untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Mungkin ini adalah hal yang dikatakan orang-orang bahwa menyukai seseorang tidak perlu memiliki alasan. Tapi bagiku, rasanya ini absurd. Sangat.

Aku dan Renjun memang berteman, tapi kami tidak bersahabat dan kami jarang kemana-mana bersama. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman seadanya. Dan menurutku, hal itu tidak cukup untuk Renjun hingga berpikir bahwa dia menyukaiku.

Aku baik? semua orang di universitas, orang yang mengenalnya, memperlakukan Renjun dengan baik pula. Terlebih mendengar kabar dari mahasiswi disini, Renjun sudah banyak menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki yang luar biasa.

Beberapa dari temanku pernah memergoki Renjun berjalan dengan lelaki-lelaki tampan yang tampak sepadan dengan Renjun (Dan tentunya Gaya juga). Dan sekarang.. Ya Tuhan.

"Aku sudah lama menyukai mu, Jeno-ah. Tapi aku baru berani menyatakannya sekarang. Kau benar-benar lelaki idamanku."

Wajah merona itu lagi! Renjun bahkan tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Dia tidak mungkin berpura-pura.

"Aku menyukaimu dan terlalu sulit untuk menjelaskan alasannya .."

 _That's it._

"Maafkan aku.." kata Renjun lagi, dan sebelum aku merespon, dia telah bersiap untuk pergi.

Dengan refleks, aku menarik tangnnya.

"Lalu? Tadi kau bertanya kelanjutannya padaku, bukan?" kata ku.

Aku tak mau pembicaraan ini hanya menggantung dengan hanya aku yang mengetahui perasaanya, aku juga ingin dia mendengar apa yang aku pikirkan. Dan aku tahu, Renjun menginginkan kelanjutan pembicaraan ini.

"Uhm..." Renjun bergumam gugup dan masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau ingin aku merespon pernyataan mu kan, Renjun-ah? Kau ingin kita.." kataku lagi, sengaja menggantungkan kalimatku.

Renjun pun memandangku. Pandangan mata kami saling bertabrakan. Ada harapan yang terpancar di pancaran matanya yang bening.

Astaga! Aku snediri padahal tak tahu apa yang aku inginkam. Aku hanya merasa _excited_. Ini adalah yang pertama bagiku mendapat pernyataan rasa suka dari seorang laki-laki. Apalagi Renjun bukan laki-laki yang mudah untuk diabaikan

Jika saja dia bukan seorang gay, aku yakin dia akan medapat antrian panjang dari seluruh wnaita di fakultas kami bahkan wanita se universitas dan aku hanya menjadi lelaki yang iri kepada dia.

Dan sekarang, lelaki yang yang sudah pasti akan diinginkan semua wanita se universitas ini menyatakan perasaan sukanya padaku, mengtakan bahwa dia menyukaiku dan menginginkan suatu hubungan denganku, apa aku bisa menolaknya? Apa aku bisa mengabaikannya?

Lagipula sudah setengah tahun ini ku habiskan sendiri dan tidak mendekatkan diri dengan gadis manapun. Bisa dibilang, aku dalam masa jenuh untuk menjalin suatu hubungan romansa. Tapi perasaaan yang satu ini unik, dan mungkin bisa memberi warna pada hidupku.

"Aku memang berharap kau mau menjadi kekasihku," cetus Renjun akhirnya setelah beberapa saat kami berdua terdiam.

Aku mengedipkan mataku sekali.

"Oke." Bibirku speerti bergerak sendiri. Mengikuti apa yang diperintah oleh otakku begitu saja tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Apa?" Renjun tercengang.

Aku menganggk agak kaku

"Aku mau jadi kekasihmu." Aku menegaskan.

Renjun masih kelihatan tidak mempercayai ucapanku, hingga beberapa detik-entah apa yang sudah ia temukan pada mataku- dia pun mengembangkan senyum manisnya lagi di bibirnya, dan kali ini dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

Renjun mendekat, memelukku, membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kiriku. Tubuhnya yang lebih sedikit lebih kecil dariku, terasa menggoda untuk kubalas peluk. Belum lagi ada wewangian yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya, ditambah wangi _shampoo_ yang dia pakaidi rambutnya. Wanginya seperti bayi. Hangat, lembut dan menenangkan pikiranku.

Tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mataku dan dengan agak ragu aku menyentuh kedua belah pinggang rampingnya.

Sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih..

Iyakan?

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

 **Sedikit cerita dariku yang me remake fiksi ini.**

Hallo, ini The Silmarill2196 yang baru banget dalam hal memposting fiksi di ffn. Aku udah kenal ffn dari jaman 2013/2014 an sebagai reader yang cukup aktif riview dan favorites fiksi yang kubaca hehehe.

Aku memilih untuk me remake fiksi Teh Rie yang berjudul If I Love You Too karena aku suka jalan ceirtanya dan aku sendiri gak bosen buat baca setiap fiksi yang beliau buat. Awalnya, fiksi ini diunggah oleh Teh Rie di boyzforum dengan pairing Adniel x Levi (OC). Dan aku kepikiran aja buat bikin fiksi ini versi NOREN hahahah

soalnya setiap baca, suka kebayang Jeno ama Renjun :( /maafkan aku yang kurang ajar/

oiya, aku udah dapet ijin langsung dari Teh Rie Nakamaru untuk meremake fiksi ini.. Jadi, jangan panik wahai kalian fasn nya teh rie (gue juga fans nya BTW)

yaudah.. segitu dulu darikuuu~

salam hangat

LOVE The Silmarill2196


	2. Chapter 1 Bagian 2

**If I Love You Too (REMAKE)**

 **Part 1 Bagian 2**

 **Written by : Rieyo / Rie Nakamaru**

 **Remake by : The Silmarill2196**

 **Pair : Lee Jeno x Hwang Renjun**

 **This story is belong to Rie Nakamaru and This story I dedicated to myself.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mataku mulai agak memberat ketika kusadari sudah hampir satu jam aku duduk di sini dengan buku ensiklopedia terpampang dihadapanku.

Aku menggerakkan tubuhku, sedikit menggeliat untuk menghilangkan pegal, kemudian seperti biasa aku menyibakan rambut depan ku kebelakang yang sudah mulai menutupi mata. Pertanda aku mulai bosan.

"Ya, Lee Jeno?" sapaan seseorang yang cukup kukenal membuat ku tak jadi menguap. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Seo Herin teman ku yang berjalan mendekatiku.

Perempuan itu memandangku takjub sekaligus mengejek. Aku tahu, dia pasti tak percaya melihatku ada di perpustakaan disaat jam kuliah telah selesai seperti ini.

"Eoh, Seo Herin," ujarku sambil menutup buku ensikopedia yang sebenarnya daritadi tidak kubaca. Hanya melihat gambarnya saja untuk membunuh waktu.

"Apa aku tidak salah melihatmu disini? Di perpustakaan?" ujar Herin.

Benarkan yang kubilang tadi? Dia tidak percaya aku ada di perpustakaan.

Herin duduk didepanku dan masih mengamatiku dengan aneh. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga berhak membaca buku disini," sahutku tak acuh.

Herin tertawa pelan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan merapikan rambut depanku yang tidak beraturan.

"Aku yakin kau hanya tidur disini," Herin meledekku.

Kami memang berteman cukup akrab. Aku mengenal Herin sejak masa orientasi mahasiswa kami dimulai. Kami satu kelompok pada saat itu. Dan nyatanya kami berada dikelas yang sama. Jodoh memang tidak ada yang tahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Herin akhirnya bertanya karena aku tidak menggubris ledekkannya.

"Membaca." Lagi-lagi aku menjawab pendek saja.

Herin mulai mengeluarkan buku catatan dan pulpennya.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?" aku balik bertanya karena penasaran.

"Aku sedang menyalin tugas dari buku catatan Hwang Renjun," jawab Herin sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa, dia menunjukan sebuah kertas yang telah di _photocopy_.

Buku tugas Renjun memang selalu di _photocopy_ oleh teman-teman sekelas kita, Renjun biasa mengerjakan tugasnya setelah kegiatan pembelajaran selesai.

"Kapan kau akan cerdas jika kerjaanmu hanya mencontek, Herin-ah?" Aku balas mengejek, padahal aku juga berencana untuk menyalin tugas dari kekasihku itu nanti malam.

Benar, aku sudah mempunyai kekasih lagi sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi tak ada yang tahu. Hanya aku dan Renjun saja yang tahu. Aku jelas tak siap jika semua orang tahu bahwa aku sekarang kekasish seorang Hwang Renjun. Aku masih tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keterkejutan mereka.

Pasti tak akan ada yang menyangka jika seorang Lee Jeno, yang selama ini mereka tahu biasa dekat dengan para gadis, sekarang menjalin hubungan yang spesial dengan seorang laki-laki. Sudah pasti mereka akan men _judge_ ku bahwa aku juga adalah seorang Gay. Dan apakah aku ini seorang Gay atau bukan? Sial!

Jujur saja, sejak seminggu yang lalu aku meng iyakan keinginan Renjun untuk menjadi kekasihnya, aku merasa menjalani hidupku seperti mimpi. Setiap hari Renjun akan mengrimi ku pesan singkat yang penuh dengan perhatian dan semangat, bahkan terkadang kami bertelepon hingga larut malam.

Aku tidak risih, tapi aku masih merasa.. aneh. Mungkin aku perlu bicra pada seseorang yang juga sedang menjalani keadaan sepertiku, tapi siapa?

Aku hanya punya beberapa teman dekat yang bisa kuajak untuk berbagi cerita tentang apa yang aku alami. Salah satunya adalah perempuan didepanku ini, tapi apa aku bisa bercerita pada Herin tentang hubungan ku dengan Renjun?

Walau selama berteman aku tak pernah canggung menceritakan apapun padanya, tapi aku merasa hal ini akan sangat beresiko.

"Yya! ponselmu bergetar," sebuah sentilan kecil dikening, membuatku tersadar, aku jadi termangu dengan dagu diatas meja dan mataku keasikan mengamati gerakan tanga Herin yang sedang menyalin.

Aku nyaris tak merasakan ada getarandari ponsel yang aku simpan diatas meja. Herin sudah akan mengambil nya, tapi beruntung aku lebih cepat.

Aku membuka kunci ponselku dan melihat ada pesan dari Renjun tentu saja.

 ** _Sender : Hwang Renjun_**

 ** _Aku menunggu diparkiran. Kau dimana?_**

Cepat-cepat aku beranjak dari kursi sambil membawa tasku. Herin berhenti menulis dan melihat ke arahku

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya

"Pulang."

"Kenapa kau tak menungguku? Aku ingin pulang bersamamu."

"Wae? Kau biasa pulang bersama dengan Jinyoung kan?"

"Tidak mau. Aku pulang bersama denganmu saja hari ini. Tunggu sebentar Jeno-aah~ sebentar lagi~" dia menampilkan Aegyo nya dan terlihat risih ketika aku menyebutkan nama lelaki yang aku tahu beberapa minggu ini sedang dekat dengannya.

Dan aku belum mengetahui kenapa Herin sudah tak tertarik lagi dengan Jinyoung.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru. Bye, Herin-ah"

Aku mengacak poni dikeningnya sebelum berlalu dari sana. Dia sepertinya ingin meneriakiku, tapi karena ini perpustakaan, Herin pun hanya melihat kearahku dengan sebal.

Mianhae, Herin-ah.. aku sudah tidak sendiri lagi...

 ** _Aku ke parkiran. Tunggu sebentar._**

 ** _Send._**

 ** _Delivered_**

Aku menyimpan kembali ponselku kedalam saku celana stelah mengirimkan balasan singkat pada Renjun.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah parkiran fakultasyang berdada di samping gedung fakultas kami. Dari kejauhan, aku sudah melihat Renjun sedang menunggu disamping motorku. Beruntung, parkiran motor fakultas kami memang selalu sepi. Jarang ada mahasiswa yang menikmati waktu luang mereka disini karena tempat ini tidak begitu luas.

"Hey." Aku menyapanya setelah mendekat.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tambahku, menanyakan tentang rapat yang tadi dia jalani.

Benar, selama sejam aku di perpustakaan memang untuk menunggunya yang sedang rapat bersama dengan para senat mahasiswa. Entah apa yang merasukiku, tapi untuk pertama kalinya lagi aku mau berkorban untuk seseorang seperti ini.

Menghabiskan waktu sejam di perpustakaan, sungguh itu bukan tipe seorang Lee Jeno, tapi demi menunggunya, aku mau melakukannya. Lucu sekali, kan?

"Aku keluar duluan," jawabnya. Wajah manisnya terlihat lelah dan tak tampak senyum seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa? Kau diizinkan untuk keluar lebih dulu?'

"Ah, Masa bodoh dengan rapat itu. Aku lelah memperhatikan mereka mendebatkan hal yang tak perlu didebatkan," ujar Renjun.

"Ayo pulang." Ajaknya pula, lalu memakai helm yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

Aku tak banyak bertanya lagi, tampaknya dia sedang dalam keadaan perasaan yang buruk. Tapi itulah, kenapa aku juga tak mau terlibat dalam urusan senat mahasiswa.

Mereka terlalu banyak bergaya dan malah mendebatkan hal yang tak penting. Aku cukup jadi mahasiswa biasa saja, paling aku hanya mengikuti unit kegiatan Basket untuk mengisi waktu luangku.

Aku baru menstarter motorku, Renjun sudah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku dan aku merasakan perlahan badannya medekat dan merapat pada punggungku. Aku jadi mengedarkan pandanganku kesekitar parkiran. _Thanks God_ , tak ada siapapun. Akupun segera memacu motorku keluar dari area parkiran dan terus keluar menjauhi kampus.

.

.

.

Kening Renjun masinh mengkerut, dan tangannya masih memainkan kaleng Cola yang tadi aku belikan di minimarket. Wajah manisnya benar-benar terlihat kusut. Aku mendekat dan berdiri disampingnya, ikut menyandar pada pagar taman di belakang kami.

"Minumlah," kataku, stelah meneguk minumanku sendiri. Renjun tidak menyahut dan hanya melirikku sekilas.

Akupun menawarkan minumanku yang sudah terbuka dan ternyata Renjun menerimanya dan meminumnya perlahan. Ciuman tak langsung.

Itu memang bukan hal yang luar biasa, aku sudah biasa berbagi minuman dan makanan dengan teman-temanku yang lain, tapi kasus ini berbeda dan disini posisi kami bukan hanya sebatas teman. Rasanya canggung. Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri setelah Renjun mengembalikan kaleng minumanku.

"Mianhae, Jeno-ah. Aku membuat suasana diatara kita jadi canggung dan buruk seperti ini," kata Renjun akhirnya mau berbicara.

"Hmm.. Tidak juga. Jika kau perlu orang untuk berkeluh kesah, ceritakanlah padaku. Yaa.. meski aku tidak bisa memberikan saran padamu. Apalagi soal organisasi kampus," sahutku.

Renjun memandangku beberapa detik hingga dia mengulas senyuman manisnya yang sejak tadi belum aku lihat. Dia juga menggelangkan kepala pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin menceritakan hal-hal bahagia saja padamu, Jeno-ah." Katanya manis.

Aku balas tersenyum. Dalam hati aku gugup, tapi mati-matian aku menutupinya. Aku mengalihkan perhatian dengan meminum minumanku lagi, menghabiskan minumanku begitu saja.

"Ehm.. Kau ingin menonton bersamaku?" Tawarku setelah minumanku habis. Mendadak terbersit ide mengajaknya _refreshing._

Renjun agak melebarkan mata jernihnya.

"Kau mengajakku berkencan?" katanya, tampak gembira sekaligus tak percaya.

Dengan gugup aku pura-pura minum padahal kalengku sudah tidak berisi. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar jika ajakanku bisa disebut kencan. Dan memang selama satu minggu hubungan kami, kami belrum pernah berkencan berdua, jika bukan pulang kuliah bersama.

"Aku ingin menonton bersamamu. Sabtu besok kan?" tambah Renjun cepat.

"oke." Setelah berhasil menenangkan dan mengendalikan diri

Renjun lalu mengembangkan senyumannya, ia kemudia menoleh kesekitar taman, sebelum tiba-tiba melancarkan satyu kecupan manis ke pipi kiri ku. Aku terkejut lagi, dan disitu aku baru merasakan debaran aneh yang menyenangkan...Namun agak menyesakkan.

 _Argh!_

 **To Be Continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chitchat corner:**

hallo kembali lagi sama saya theSilmarill2196 si tukang remake fanfik heheh

Aku dateng ngasih lanjutan cerita ini wkwkwk

seneng ih.. walaupun gada yang riview tapi ada yang favorit dan follow cerita ini :')) makasih loh wahai kalian yang udah follow, favorit dan baca cerita ini :')). Kalem aja.. aku bukan orang yang pamrih kok wkkwkwk kalian mau baca aja udah seneng wkwkwk

Oiya, sebenrnya chapter ini masih masuk ke chapter 1. Karena kemaren mau pos semuanya part 1 tapi tuh kepanjangan :') jadi aku bagi 2 dan aku belum edit lagi sih ini.. pasti banyak typo heheh maafkan aku yang bukan ahli ini :"))

so..

maaf atas kekurangan dan kesalahanyaa..

terimaksih atas waktunya dan supportnya untuk fiksi iniii...

 **Love**

 **The Silmarill2196**

 **(13 November 2017)**


	3. Chapter 2 (Full Chapter)

**f I Love You Too (REMAKE)**

 **Written by : Rieyo / Rie Nakamaru**

 **Remake by : The Silmarill2196**

 **Pair : Lee Jeno x Hwang Renjun**

 **This story is belong to Rie Nakamaru and This story I dedicated to myself.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter II**

 **DATE**

Pukul 7 hanya tinggal 15 menit lagi, tapi aku sama sekali belum memeprsiapkan diri. Aku masih menggunakan tshirt dan celana pendekku. Aku berbaring di sofa di depan televisi, memainkan remote TV memindahkan channel, sementara pikiranku tidak disana. Aku jelas tidak lupa dengan janjiku pada Renjun beberapa hari yang lalu tentang menonton (kencan) kami malam ini, tapi masalahnya mendadak aku seperti disadarkan. Aku seolah menolak untuk pergi, mengutuki diriku sendiri kenapa aku membuat janji berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki di malam mingg? Apakah aku benar-benar terlihat tertekan karena aku terlalu lama _jomblo_? Apa aku semenyedihkan ituuntuk keluar di malam minggu dengan seorang lelaki walaupun secara sadar aku tahu bahwa Renjun bukanlah lelaki biasa? Dia adalah lelaki yang sudah aku akui sebagai kekasihku sendiri. Ini gila, tapi kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Lalu, apa yang sudah kulakukan di kampus kemarin?

"Aish!" aku melemparkan remote tv keatas bantal besar dibawah. Aku kemudian mengambil bantal yang menyangga kepalaku dan menutupkannya ke wajahku. Aku bingung diantara ingin dan tidak ingin pergi.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" sebuah bantal terlempar ke wajahku. Aku cepat menyingkirkannya dan melihat senyum meledek dari Yoojin _Noona_.

"Apa-apaan itu _Noona_!" gerutuku sambil membetulkan posisi dudukku.

"Aku perhatikan, kau sedang bingung dari tadi," Ujar Yoojin _Noona_ sambil tersenyum lucu. Dia mengambil _remote_ tv yang kulempar, lalu mulai menggati-ganti channel di televisi.

" _Noona_ , kau tidak pergi kemana-mana?" tanyaku, tak menggubris ucapannya barusan.

"Tidak," jawabnya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari televisi.

"Tidak pergi berkencan dengan Seongwoon _Hyung_?"

"Seongwoon dan teman-teman kantorku akan datang kemari, kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kenaikan jabatan Seongwoon. Kau tidak kemana-manakan?"

Yoojin _Noona_ akhirnya menatapku.

"Waah.. akan ramai sekali rumah ini..." komentarku

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana, kau diam saja dirumah dan ikut pesta ini" Yoojin _Noona_ tersenyum manis sekali dan berusaha untuk membujukku – tapi aku cepat tersenyum kecut. Aku tahu dia punya maksud tertentu.

" _Noona_ ingin aku mengikuti pesta agar ada orang yang bisa kau perintah," Cetusku.

Senyum Yoojin _Noona_ terlihat lebih malu

"Setidaknya kau ikut makan-makan dan senang-senang, Jeno-aah~"

Aku menghela nafas dan terpaku begitu melihat jarum panjang jam dinding yang terpasang ditembok atas belakang televisi, sudah menunjukan angka 6. Pukul 7 lewat 30 menit. Aku sudah setengah jam terlambat dai waktu yang ku janjikan dengan Renjun. Dadaku berdebar kencang, aku makin tak karuan.

Apa aku lebih baik benar-benar tak pergi dan menjebak diriku bersama teman-teman kantor Yoojin _Noona_...lagi? sudah beberapa bulan ini malam mingguku hanya dirumah. Kadang mengobrol dengan Seongwoon _Hyung_ atau teman-teman Yoojin _Noona_ yang datang kerumah, bermain komputer sendiri dikamar, atau sekedar hang-out bersama teman-teman tim basket ku.

Tidak ada kencan. Belum.

Dan sekarang kesempatan itu baru datang lagi walaupun bersama Renjun – yang notabene adalah seorang lelaki. Astaga, kenapa aku menjadi sangat rumit seperti ini? Padahal minggu yang lalu sendiri yang menyerahkan diri pada Renjun untuk mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan seorang lelaki. Akupun berdiri dari dudukku dan melempar bantal ke atas sofa. Yoojin _Noona_ memandangku, bingung.

"Aku ada acara penting, _Noona_ ," Ucapku

"Mwo? Kau kan tidak punya kekasih, Lee Jeno?" Sahut Yoojin _Noona_ dengan kejam.

"Memangnya jika ada acara penting, harus selalu dikaitkan dengan kekasih?" kataku.

"Lalu kau pergi dengan siapa? Aigoo Jeno-ah, kau harus berhenti bermain dengan anak-anak klub basketmu dimalam minggu. Bisa-bisa kau tidak tergoda dengan perempuan, kau bisa jadi seorang Gay!" katanya tiba-tiba menasehatiku. Aku agak tidak memperdulikannya meski kata-kata 'gay' cukup untuk menusuk hatiku.

"Aku masih muda, _Noona_.. Jalan hidupku masih panjang. Kapan-kapan aku akan mencari wanita untuk kujadikan kekasih." sahutku.

Dengan acuhnya aku berlalau meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarku di lantai 2. Aku tak mau memperpanjang obrolan, sudah tak ada waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku cepat-cepat mencari pakain yang enak untukku pakai malam ini, setelah bebrapa saat, aku mengecek ponselku sebentar. Ada sekitar 5 panggilan tak terjawab dan 3 pesan singkat, semunya dari Hwang Renjun yang menanyakan apakah kami jadi pergi. Sengaja aku tak membalasnya dan lebih memilih untuk bersiap-siap. Baru saja aku hendak memakai jaketku, dan merapikan sedikit rambut depanku, suara Yoojin _Noona_ terdengar memanggilku dari bawah. Dengan menggerutu aku menyambar kunci motor dan dompetku lalu segara turun.

" _Wae Noonaaa_ ~aku sedang buru-bu– " kalimatku terhenti sendiri begitu aku melihat Yoojin _Noona_ sedang bersama dengan seseorang di ruang tengah.

Hwang Renjun?

"Ada seseorang yang mecarimu" sahut Yoojin _Noona_ yang tak perduli dengan keterkejutanku. Dia malah tersenyum aneh.

"O-oh Renjun- _ah_ , _mianhae_.. tadi aku.."

" _Gwenchana_ , kau sudah siap? _Kajja_!" potong Renjun sambil tersenyum " _Noona_ , kita pergi." Kata Renjun pula pada Yoojin _Noona_.

" _Geurae~_ Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Nanti datang lah lagi kesini. Akan ada pesta _barbeque_ dan kupastikan acaranya hingga larut malam," sahut Yoojin _Noona_.

"Jangan! Kita harus pulang larut malam. Yoojin _Noona_ hanya membutuhkan orang untuk diperintah ini-itu," aku menyambar tangan Renjun dan menariknya agar cepat- cepat pergi dari hadapan Yoojin _Noona_.

" _Yyaa_ Lee Jeno!" jawab Yoojin _Noona_ kesal. Aku hanya mencibirnya dan Renjun malah tertawa dan cepat membungkuk sopan pada Yoojin _Noona_.

"Kau membawa mobilmu?" aku tersadar begitu aku melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terparkir didepan pagar rumahku.

" _Eoh_. Aku tak punya motor."

"Jadi, kau mau naik motorku atau—"

"Kau bisa mengendarai mobil?" potong Renjun.

" _Eo – eoh_ .."

"Kita pakai mobilku." Ucap Renjun sambil melemparkan kunci mobilnya padak. Aku yang masih agak tercengang, bisa menangkap kunci mobil yang Renjun lemparakan kepadaku. Akupun terpaksa kembali lagi kedalam rumah untuk menyimpan kembali kunci motorku.

"Kau dijemput oleh seorang pria manis dimalam minggu. Apakah dia pacarmu Lee Jeno?" Tanya Yoojin _Noona_ mengagetkanku.

"Kenapa _Noona_ berkata seperti itu?" Tanyaku sedikit kaget karena Yoojin _Noona_ menanyakan hal itu.

" _Anniya_ , dia hanya terlalu manis untuk seukuran anggota klub basket." Ucapnya.

Aku tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan nya dan malah menarik nafasku sebelum membuka pintu keluar, lalu berbalik sebentar untuk sekedar memberikan senyum manis saja pada kakak sepupuku.

.

.

.

" _Mianhaeyo_ , Jeno- _ah_.. Aku datang ke dengan tiba-tiba kerumahmu,"

Renjun membuka percakapan, begitu aku menjalankan mobil keluar dari kompleks perumahan tempat tinggalku. Entah rasanya sudah berapa kali Renjun mengtakan maaf padaku sejak kami memulai hubungan kami. Rasanya semua kalimat yang ingin dia ucapkan selalu diawali dengan kata 'Maaf'.

" _Anniya_ , tenang saja Renjun- _ah_. Ah, kenapa kau bisa tahu alamat rumahku?" sahutku, aku memang cukup terkejut melihatnya bisa berada di rumahku, karena sebelumnya aku tak pernah mnegajak Renjun ke rumahku.

"Itu.. aku minta maaf Jeno-ah, aku sudah lama tahu alamat rumahmu."

Aku menoleh pada Renjun sekilas sebelum kembali terfokus pada jalan.

"Maksudmu..?"

"Aku pernah mengikutimu pulang sampai rumahmu. Hanya sekali tapi aku masih ingat" Jelas Renjun cepat.

Aku terpana dalam hati. Gila! Renjun bahkan pernah menjadi _Stalker_ ku? Aku bahkan tak menyangka ada seseorang (tepatnya seorang lelaki) yang memendam perasaaan padaku seperti ini.

"Kau..marah padaku?" Tanya Renjun setelah beberapa saat aku belum berkomentar

" _Eoh, anniya_." Aku melihat padanya sebentar sambil tersenyum

Dan aku kehilangan kata lain. Aku kembali berpikir, 'Ini nyata Jeno-ah'. Tadi saja aku sudah dihadapkan pada pertanyaan penuh prasangka dari kakak sepupuku, meski terkesan bercanda dan tidak penuh keyakinan – namun tetap saja, suatu hari pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu akan semakin banyak menghampiriku. Bukan saja yang bertanya, mungkin akan menjadi gunjingan. Apa aku siap?

Ketika mobil melewati sebuah jalanan yang cukup ramai dan banyak kendaraan yang terparkir dipinggirannya, aku ikut menepikan mobil milik Renjun disana.

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini? Dimana kita akan menonton film?" tanya Renjun bingung, ia melihat kesekeliling dan jelas-jelas kita masih jauh dari salah satu bioskop yang akan kami datangi.

"Kita mkan dulu" kataku singkat.

" _Eoh_? Bukannya kita akan menonton telebih dahulu baru stelah itu kita makan?"

" _Ahh shirreo_. Aku ingin makan terlebih dulu. _Seafood_ disini sangat lezat, Renjun- _ah_ "

"Lalu, jam berapa kita akan menonton?

"Bisa jam berapa sajakan? _Midnight_ juga aku tidak masalah" Jawabku santai.

" _Midnight_? _Maldo andwae_ , Jeno- _ah._ Aku harus pulang sebelum jam 11 malam"

Aku menghentikan tanganku yang baru akan membuka pintu mobil, lalu memandang ke arahnya.

"Jadi kau tak bisa menemaniku sepanjang malam?" Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya lagi, sedikit menekan.

"Aku memang tak bisa – "

"Jika kau tak bisa menemaniku sepanjang malam, lalu kenapa kau dengan mudahnya menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku?! Kenapa kau dnegan mudanhnya mengatakan kau menyukaiku? Kau belum tahu bagaimana aku. Hanya karena kau pernah sekali membuntutiku pulang, itu bukan berarti kau tahu banyak tentangku" potongku tiba-tiba panjang lebar. Entah kenapa pikiranku kembali kalut seperti beberapa saat lalu. Aku lupa maksudku sendiri menerima perasaan Renjun dan bersedia menjadi kekasihnya. Ok, sebut aku labil atau apapun. Tapi ini tidak semudah yang kita lihat, kita ucapkan dan kita bayangkan. Perasaanku terombang-ambing. Renjun memandangku, tampak _shock._

"Wae? Kau berubah pikiran? Aku tak sebaik kau pikirkan bukan? Aku tidak sama dengan lelaki lain yang pernah menjadi kekasihmu, yang bisa memahami pikiran dan perasaanmu. Aku bisa memahami perasaan wanita, dan bagiku kau yang sekarang ini sedang rewel, aku tak bisa mentolelirnya. Lelaki tak sepantasnya rumit sepertimu." Mulutku seperti meracau, mengeluarkan _unek-unek_ dalam benakku dengan sendirinya. Ini adalah kalimat yang seharusnya tidak kuucapkan di depan Renjun.

Benar, kami adalah sepasang laki-laki. Kami sudah seharusnya menjadi mahluk yang s _imple_ dan tidak ambil pusing dengan hal apapun, tapi lelakipun memliki perasaan. Dan sedetik kemudian aku baru tersadar, aku mungkin menyinggung perasaan Renjun.

Sial!

"Aku minta maaf. Baiklah kita makan saja lebih dulu" Kata Renjun akhirnya dengan suara agak pelan. Dia mengalah. Dia pasti masih _shock_ , aku jadi tak enak. Tapi aku _gengsi_ untuk mnearik kata-kataku.

"Aku tak mengerti padamu" cetusku lagi. Renjun berhenti untuk membuak pintu setelah meleoas _Safe-belt_ nya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku juga tak mengerti.."

"hah?"

"Kenapa kau mau menerima perasaanku dan mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sial! Sial!

Renjun memandangku langsung di mata dengan pertanyaanya yang menohokku. Sialan!

Aku bermaksud membuatnya sulit tapi malah aku yang dipersulit olehnya? Tidak. Sebenarnya aku sendiri yang membuat diriku sendiri dalam kesulitan. Bodoh!

"Jika dari awal kau sudah merasa ragu dan terpaksa, kenapa kau melanjutkan hubungan ini? Kenapa seolah-olah kau memberikanku harapan, hm?" Renjun berbicara lagi.

"Hubungan ini baru berjalan seminggu dan malam ini adalah kencan pertama kita, jika kau baru terpikirkan bahwa hal yang kita lakukan adalah kesalahan dan kau sebenarnya tidak menginginkannya, sebaiknya kita sudahi saja hubungan ini."

Kami terus saling memandang pada beberapa saat tertentu. Aku kehilangan kata-kata diotakku. Sungguh. Dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Betapa dia sangat tampan sehingga dia terlihat cantik. Rambut halusnya yang selalu rapi, tampak jatuh menutupi sebagian keningnya.

Dia memakai pakaian kasual yang tak pernak kulihat ketika dikampus. Dia memakai _t-shirt_ abu dengan jaket _baseball_ yang terlihat menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya. Sangat menggemaskan. Ini adalah gaya darinya yang tak pernah aku tahu. Selama dikampus, aku hanya melihat dia memakai kemeja polos. Dan wangi seperti bayi itu menghampiri hidungku lagi lalu menggodaku – menenangkanku. Hingga sebuah pikiran telintas dipikiranku...

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Renjun. Belum..

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan," aku bergumam dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah manisnya.

"Aku tak berbicara sembarangan. Aku serius! Aku tak mau memaksa!"

Aku tersadar. Sepertinya ini adalah kali pertama Renjun meninggikan suaranya ketika berbicara denganku. Sejak dulu, Hwang Renjun yang kukenal dan kulihat tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya ketika berbicara dengan siapapun itu – sekalipun dia sedang marah. Entah kenapa, mendengar dia meninggikan suaranya ketika berbicara – apalagi denganku, malah membuatku tak nyaman. Itu artinya dia sedang pada kondisi diatas marah. Dan aku merasa aku tidak di specialkan olehnya. Ayolah, baru seminggu semua ini dimulai dan malam ini adalah kenan pertama kami. Ada apa denganku?!

"Kau tidak pernah memaksaku. Cukup! Aku seperti ini bukan berarti aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku hanya masih merasa bingung dan hilang arah. Aku tidak pernah memiliki seorang kekasih pria sebelumnya.." sahutku akhirnya, penuh elakkan. Renjun menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi jok mobil

"Aku tahu jika kau belum per – "

"Sudahlah!" Potongku sambil mengacak rambutku dan membenturkan kepalaku ke sandaran kursi. Aku menyimpan lengan diatas mataku. Astaga! Kepalaku mendadak pusing.

"Maafkan aku Jen – "

Renjun kembali mencoba minta maaf. Suaranya sudah kembali menurun dan tidak seperti sedang mempertahankan diri. Kali ini aku mendengar suara Renjun ku. Renjun ku? Sejak kapan aku jadi posesif padanya?

"Kau tak usah minta maaf terus!" sentakku lagi sambil memandangnya agak tajam.

"Lalu kau inginkan aku seperti apa?"

"Aku inginn kau untuk tidak berbicara sembarangan lagi. Aku tidak terpaksa, Ok?"

"Tapi yan terlihat adalah, kau tidak nyaman dengan semua ini, Jeno-ah. Kita baru memulai semua ini dalam waktu seminggu, sebelum harapanku semakin banyak padamu, kita bisa – "

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan dariku, _eoh_? Kau pikir suatu hari kita bisa menikah? Itu yang kau harapkan?" sergahku. Sinis lagi. Renjun menarik nafas, lalu mengusap wajahnya berusaha menenangkan diri. Dia mungkin tak ingin terpancing oleh emosiku yang tidak jelas. Tapi tiba-tiba dia tertawa pelan, sambil menutup bibirnya. Perlahan aku juga jadi memudarkan wajah masamku.

"Aku paham karena mungkin ini masih baru untukmu. Tapi sikapmu yang labil dan cepat berubah itu.. sangat membuatku kesal"

Aku terdiam saja. Renjun berhenti tertawa, tapi senyuman masih terulas dibibir tipisnya.

"Kau mengatakan kau menginginkannya, tapi kau bertingkah seperti tidak menginginkanya. _Geurrae_ , karena kau mengatakan kau tidak mau mengakhiri hubungan kita, aku akan mencoba memahami kelakuan anehmu ini.."

"Aku _straight_ , Renjun-ah." Sahutku akhirnya dengan nada datar.

"Jelas ini masih aneh dan aku tak bisa menerima hal ini begitu saja."

"Oke, _yeah.. You_ _ **WERE**_ _straight_ , Lee Jeno."

Dia menekankan nada _were_ dikalimatnya. Itu berarti dulu aku straight dan sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Menyebalkan! Tapi aku tak dapat memungkirinya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus membantahnya, karena aku sendiri yang sudah mengiyakan. Itu akan seperti aku menjilati ludahku sendiri.

Renjun tiba-tiba bergerak ke arahku, setelah sebelumnya menyentuh rambut depanku. Aku cepat mengantisipasi dengan melihat padanya, dan agak memundurkan wajahku. Dia pasti mencoba mencuri kesempatan untuk menciumku seperti yang dilakukannya padaku tempo hari. Kami memang berada di dalam mobilnya yang tak akan terlihat oleh orang lain dari luar, tapi rasanya tidak boleh.. hanya saja...

"Aww!" Aku yang tanpa sadar barusan malah memejamkan kedua mataku, mendapatlan cubitan keras yang tak aku duga di pahaku. Aku membuka mata dan melihat wajah puas Renjun.

"Ada apa denganmu? Sakit, kau tahu?!" protesku, sambil mengusap-ngusap pahaku yang tadi Renjun cubit.

"Rasakan" Kata Renjun cuek, dan tertawa mengejek.

"Jadi, kita langsung menonton, atau makan terlebih dulu?" tanyanya pula. Suasana menegangkan tadi perlahan mencair. Dia bisa mengendalikan keadaan dimana tadi aku sedang berkata sinis dan tak menyenangkan padanya. Apa itu artinya dia bisa mengendalikanku juga? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kita menonton saja terlebih dahulu." Jawabku.

"Wae? Bukannya kau ingin kutemani sepanjang malam hingga pagi menjelang?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku kau harus pulang sebelum jam 11 malam."

"Aku pikir kau tak mau mengerti"

Aku menatapnya sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil. Dia sudah berusaha mengerti tentan aku yang masih labil dengan semua ini, kenapa aku tak mau mengerti tentang dirinya? Walaupun dia laki-laki juga sepertiku, walaupun aku ragu dengan apa yang sedang kucoba lakukan, walaupun aku masih takut membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang begitu mengetahui semua hal ini, walaupun aku mungkin hanya memanfaatkan keberadaannya... _Relationship is still a relashionship._

 _"_ Aku ingin menjadi kekasih yang baik. meskipun sperti ini, aku tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan siapapun yang sedang menjadi pasanganku." Kataku mantap. Renjun tersenyum.

" _I Keep your words_." Katanya pula.

 _Well.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dibioskop bisa ditebak, dimalam minggu seperti ini jelas banyak sekali pasangan. Benerapa diantaranya berpegangan tangan. Tak ada yang salah dan tampak risih karena mereka pasangan wanita dan pria, dan itupun adalah hal yang ku lakukan bersama dengan keksahihku dulu – wanita tentu saja. Sedangkan sekarang, aku berdua dengan Renjun hanya seperti tak lebih dari sepasang teman – yang mungkin dimata orang-orang adalah dua orang lelaki muda dan tampan yang tidak mempunyai kekasih untuk diajak menonton film ke bioskop di malam minggu.

 _How pathetic._

"Kau sering menonton dengan mantan kekasihmu?" tanyaku begitu kami sedang duduk di depan studio, menunggu pintunya terbuka. Memang masih ada sekitar 30 menit lagi.

" _Eum_. Kau juga?"

" _Eoh_. Tapi jika aku menonton dengan teman-teman sesama lelaki, aku tidak pernah berdua. Pasti dengan beberapa orang."

Renjun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau menonton film berdua saja dengan kekasihmu?"

" _Geurreomnyo_!"

"Jadi ini adalah pertama kalinya kau menonton berdua dengan teman priamu?"

" _Cheongdabs_!"

Renjun memandangku lekat..

"Apakah aku hanya teman bagimu?" Bisiknya tiba-tiba. Aku merasakan wajahku tiba-tiba mneghangat.

Disekeliling kami banyak sekali orang, dan aku berharap tak ada seorangpun yang mencuri dengar. Ah, aku nyaris lupa aku disini hanya berdua dengan seorang lelaki untuk menonton film. Justru karena lelaki itu bukan lelaki biasa, bukan sekedar temanku, tak seharusnya aku membandingkan dengan keadaan dulu.

"Kau... Siapa ya?" Goda ku.

Sebuah tonjokan kecil, Renjun lancarkan ke bahuku, dia tersenyum gemas. Aku membalas dengan mengacak rambut depannya yang halus. Kami jadi asik bercanda hingga pintu teater terbuka.

.

.

.

Jangan bertanya kapan terakhir kali aku pergi menonton dengan kekasihku ke bioskop. Sejka kuliahku memasuki tahun ke 3, aku mulai benar-benar tak memikirkan wanita. Aku putus dengan kekasih terakhirku secara baik-baik. karena dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi ke luar negeri dan kami memilih untuk putus, hubungan jarak jauh tidak terlalu meyakinkan. Jadilah sekarang aku seperti seorang amatir yang sperti baru pertama kali melakukan kencan di bioskop. Aku dan Renjun mendapat tempat yang sedikit _mojok_ dibarisan cukup atas, dan masalahnya, dibelakang dan juga sebelahku semuanya adalah pasangan yang berdua-duaan. Aku merasa jengah, seharusnya kau memilih tempat paling depan saja, tanpa harus peduli dengan pasangan-pasangan yang mungkin berencana untuk berbuat mesum disana.

" _Wae geurae_ , Jeno- _ah_?" Bisikan lembut Renjun menyentakkan aku yang masih melirikkan kepalaku kesana-kemar setelah lampu teater dimatikan karena film akan segera dimulai.

"huh? _A – anniy_ a." Jawabju, juga agak berbisik.

Tangan Renjun masih tersimpan diatas tanganku, hingga tak sadar aku merasa kaku sendiri karena tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan kiriku. Aku hanya memakai tangan kanan ku untuk minum dan makan. Beberapa menit film diputar, (kami memlihi film _thriller_ , hingga nyari tidak ada adegan yang membuat tertawa.), suasana yang awalnya cukup hening disekitarku , mulai berulah. Pasangan disebelahku sedang asik berbisik-bisik dan mengeluarkan suara aneh. Begitu juga dengan pasangan yang ada dibelakangku. Jika saja aku sedang menonton dengan pasanganku (wanita) yang dulu, mungkin aku juga tidak akan menghiraukan keadaan sekitar dan malah akan sibuk dengan pasanganku. Tapi sekaranmg situasinya lain, aku tak tahu apakah ide bagus jika aku harus berbuat macam-macam pada Renjun. Kepalaku akupun menoleh padanya.

Dalam gelap, dengan sedikit cahaya dari _screen_ , aku bisa melihat Renjun sedang meminum minumannya. Aku juga bisa melihat wajah tampanya (yang cenderung cantik) dari samping dengan agak jelas, bibirnya yang tipis, lekuk hidung bangirnya dan pipinya yang mulus. Aku menggerakkan tanganku yang berada dibawah tangannya, berpindah keatas. Perlahan aku menyusupkan jemariku adiantara jemarinya hingga jemari kami saling terkait. Dia bereaksi dengan melihat jemari kami yang bertautan. Samar, aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya kearah _screen_. Aku makin mendekatkan duduk ku, menjadi lebih condong kesebelahnya, hingga hidungku dapat mencium aroma wangi khasnya yang seperti bayi. Wajahku perlahan agak menurun, hingga sejajar dengan lehernya, dan wangi itu semakin memabukkanku. Aku sedang menenangkan diri dengan memejamkan mata dan menghirup wangi dari tubuhnya, ketika tiba-tiba Renjun menoleh hingga hidungnya mengenai hidungku. Kami berpandangan beberapa detik dalam gelap.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Renjun berbisik lagi, aku membenarkan duduk ku hingga kepalaku tak lagi sejajar dengannya.

" _Anni_.."

"Aku kira kau mengantuk.."

"Jika aku mengantuk, aku boleh tidur di pundak mu kan?" Tanya ku _sok_ manis.

" _Geuromnyeo_.."

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi aku cepat-cepat menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya, walaupun aku harus sedikit merendahkan duduk ku. Aku mendengar Renjun tertawa pelan.

"Jadi kau mengantuk?" Bisiknya

"Sedikit.." Elakku. Memamg sekedar alasan, karena aku ingin menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya, mencium wangi tubuhnya sepuasku. Namun memang aku tidak puas, setelah beberapa saat aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya, dan Renjun kembali fokus menonton, aku malah terus memandanginya. Memperhatikan lekuk rahangnya yang tampak manis dilihat di kegelapan seperti ini.

Aku makin mendekatkan wajahku, mengecupkan bibirku dirahangnya, didagunya, naik ke bibirnya - dan saat itu Renjun menoleh padaku. Mata kami bertemu beberapa detik, sebelum kemudia terpejam.

Aku menciumnya...

.. Di bibir.

 **To be Continue...**

 **Randomchatterbox**

Hallo..

Makasih udah mau ikutin fiksi ini.

Buat kalian yang udah mau baca.. Makasih banyak yaa udah mau mampir dan bacaa..

Buat kalian yang udah mau baca+Review+Favorit+Follow... **sayang kalian banget (Cium satu satu).**

 **Love**

 **The Silmarill2196**

 **(19 November 2017)**


	4. Chapter 3 Bagian 1

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?" pertanyaan Renjun menyentakan lamunan pagiku

Aku sungguh tak sadar dia telah duduk disebelahku. Aku biasa memilih kursi dijajaran paling belakang, dan Renjun selalu dijajaran depan – jelas saja melihat dia ada disebelahku membuatku sangat terkejut. Beberapa orang yang biasa duduk denganku pun memang belum datang, aku jadi jengah sendiri didekati oleh Renjun seperti ini – apalagi kejadian malam minggu kemarin masih mengahntuiku.

"Memang Mrs. Lou memberikan tugas?" kataku, seperti biasa nampak bodoh. Renjun tersenyum dan mengeluarkan buku catatannya.

"Kerjakanlah!" Katanya sambil menyimpan buku itu dihadapanku. Dia menyuruhku mengerjakan, tentu saja maksudnya mencontek tugasnya yang sudah selesai.

Aku mengambil buku miliknya dan membukanya, mengamatinya sebentar dan ingatanku kembali! Sial! Tugas itu harusnya kukerjakan kemarin dirumah. Aku mengeluarkan buku tugas ku dan mulai mengerjakan (Menyalin) tugas Renjun.

"Jeno-yah.." Kata Renjun sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas meja, menyandarkan kepalanya disana dan menengokkan kepalanya kearahku, memperhatikanku yang sedang menyalin tugas dengan serius.

"Wae?" Jawabku pendek.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan-pesanku??"

Tanganku berhenti bekerja dan perlahan menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Renjun. Sepasang mata besarnya terlihat sendu dan sedang memandangku – aku cepet mengalihkan pandanganku kedepan catatan tugasku. Meskipun pikiran ku mulai buyar.

Aku memang tidak menggubris setiap pesan dan telepon yang Renjun tujukan padaku sejak kami selesai menonton film pada minggu lalu. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Intinya aku hanya sedang ingin menghindar dari Renjun. Jika perlu aku ingin menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Aku tidak punya koneksi internet di ponselku. Jika ada koneksipun aku hanya membuka pesan saja." Jawabku sekenannya.

"Lalu, kenapa panggilan ku tidak kau angkat?"

"Uhm.. kau menelpon ku ketika aku tidak memegang handphone."

"Geurrae? Kupikir kau menghindariku."

Deg

Aku tak mungkin mengiyakan bukan?

"Anniya~." Ujarku singkat, seolah memang tak ada apa-apa. Padahal jelas aku tak dapat menemukan kalimat lain yang lebih bagus.

"Tapi, kau membaca semua pesan-pesanku bukan?" Tanya Renjun lagi.

"Eoh.. aku membacanya.." Aku lagi-lagi menjawab seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang menyesaki benak dan dadaku. Aku mencoba untuk memfokuskan diriku pada deretan angka yang ada pada catatan Renjun. Namun gagal. Yang kuingat malah pesan-pesan yang dikirim Renjun padaku. Terus terang saja aku membacanya berulang kali hingga beberapa pesan melekat dibenakku.

Sender: Renjun Hwang

Terimakasih untuk malam ini. Aku berjanji akan lebih pengertian padamu. Terimakasih untuk ciumannya. Ciuman itu menjalaskan segalanya. Lets give it more try, Jeno-ah. I love You.

Mendadak aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Damn! Mengingat salah satu pesan Renjun membuat wajahku memerah. Aku berpura-pura menoleh keluar jendela, menghindari tatapan dari Renjun yang dapat kurasakan sedang mengamatiku. Jangan sampai Renjun melihat wajahku yang memerah.

"Jeno-yah.."

"Oh selamat pagi~"

Suara lembut Renjun tertimpa suara Herin yang sudah ada dihadapan kami.

"Oh..Selamat pagi Seo Herin~" Sahut Renjun yang sekarang sudah menegakan duduknya.

"Renjun-ah, bolehkah kau meminjam buku tugasmu? Aku ingin menyamakan jawaban Tugas Mrs. Lou milikku dengan milikmu." Pinta Herin tanpa banyak basa-basi dan merebut buku Renjun dariku.

"Andwae! Aku lebih dulu meminjam. Antrilah!" Protesku.

"Hanya sebentar, Lee Jeno."

"Heol.. aku yakin kau hanya akan menyalin jawaban Renjun." Ejekku. Herin menatapku tajam, tak biasanya dia memandangku seperti itu. Sekesal apapun Herin padaku, dia tidak pernah memandangku setajam itu.aku mengernyitkan keningku padanya. Pandangan dia tidak melunak. Dan dia berhasil merebut buku Renjun dariku selagi aku keheranan.

"Kita kerjakan di perpustakaan!" Perintahnya tiba-tiba.

Tanpa menunggu protesku, Herin berlalu dari kelas menuju perpustakaan. Renjun yang dari tadi memperhatikan tampak kebingungan.

"Aku pergi ke perpustakaan dulu ya." Kataku akhirnya sambil beranjak dari kursiku dan memawa buku tugaskku.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tak begitu peduli dengan tugas ini, tapi tatapan tajam dan nada suara Herin yang memerinah tadi membuatku jadi oenasaran. Renjun hanya mnegangguk. Rasanya aku jadi sedikit lega karena bias mnghindari Renjun. Aku belum siap jika membahas soal malam itu.

Aku masih…

Malu?

Herin berhenti diujung koridor yang hany aada sebuah tempat duduk dari tembok. Letaknya berlawanan arah dnegan perpustakaan.

"Sejak kapan perpusatkaan berpindah kesini?" Komentarku sambal duduk di didi Herin.

"Kau tidak terbiasa ada di peroustakaan." Sahutnya, meledek.

"Waktu itu kau di perpustakaan, kau sedang menunggu seseorang, bukan?" Lanjutnya.

Aku berhenti memainkan pulpen yang ujungny asedang aku gigiti, lalu memandang teman baikku ini. Herin sedang menatapku dengan tajam dan mendadak membuat tubuhku merinding. Shit! Apa yang dia tahu??

"A – anniya!" Jawabky agak terbata.

Herin tersenyum kecut saja.

"Tidak usah berbohong, Jeno-ah. Aku melihat semuanya dan kupikir aku harus membahasnya denganmu."

Aku mnegerjapkan mataku pura-pura dan mencoba tenang "Mwonde??"

"Ini." Herin menunjukan buku tugas milik Renjun padaku.

"Ada apa dengan buku itu?" aku tetap berpura-pura bodoh.

"Tadi dia duduk disebelahmu."

"Lalu? Memangnya Hwang Renjun tidak boleh duduk diesebelahku? Yyaa~ Kau benar-benar Herin Seo. Sejak kapan kau masuk jadi kaum diskrimin – "

"Lee Jeno, aku sedang berkata serius denganmu!"

Herin menyergah perkataanku dan memukulku dengan buku milik Renjun.

"Aku juga serius." Bantahku. Herin berdecak pelan dan kemudian menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau begitu dekat Hwang Renjun. " Kata Herin dengan suara yang agak dipelankan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan.." Aku mengerutkan keningku dan tetap bertingkah santai, walau sebenarnya jantungku sudah seperti akan melompat keluar. Jelas ini ada yag tidak beres.

"Aku bilang tak usah mengelak! Aku melihat kalian berdua keluar dari bioskop berdua malam minggu kemarin."

Herin mengatakannya dan itu menyempurnakan ketakutanku.

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri. Jangan jangan menyangkal lagi!" Tambahnya dengan suara yang makin terdengar mendesis. Matanya terus menatapku dengan tajam, memaksaku untuktidak mengelak. Mau tak mau sikap santaiku memudar. Aku jadi balas menatapnya dengan agak tegang.

"Eoh.. aku memang menonotn film dengannya minggu kemarin."Terpakasa aku mengakuinya daripada dipandang dengan tajam terus menerus oleh Herin. Aku pikir, jika ini saatnya aku harus menceritakan semuanya, aku akan mneceritakan semuanya pada Herin. Lagipula, aku masih beruntung karena Herin yang melihat semuanya.

Setidaknya Herin Seo adalah seseorang yang sudah biasa aku jadikan tempat berbagi. Walau sebenarnya aku masih tak yakin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Herin.

"Kenapa apanya?" Jawabku bodoh.

"Oh ayolah Lee Jeno.. Dia gay!" Herin mendesis dengan menekankan kalimatnya sambal melirikkan matanya kesekitar memastikan taka da yang mendengar obrolan kami.

"Aku tahu..Lalu kenapa?" Aku jadi ikut mendesis sepertinya. Jika ada orang yang tak sengaja memperhatikan kami, pasti mereka mendengar kamu seperti sedang berkasak-kusuk.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan."

"REncana yang mana?"

"Kau tiak mungkin mendekati dia tanpa alasan bukan?"

Aku mengernyitkan keningku tak menyangka Herin akan mnegira aku memiliki sebuah rencana. Akupun jadi berpikir untuk tidak bercerita apapun pad Herin.

"Eobseo.." Aku mneggeleng.

"Jangan berbohong! kau pasti hanya ingin memanfaatkan Renjun kan? Aku tahu nilai mu selama semester ini menurun. Tapi.. hhh.. aku takut sekali kau akan ketularan." Herin memeotong kalimatku dan dia mendesah risau sendiri.

Aku terdiam. Bingung. Apa perlu aku mengiyakan ucapannya? Atau memberitahukan semuanya padanya akan perasaanku yang terombang-ambing ini? Tapi, jika aku menceritakan padanya bahwa aku mulai tertarik pada Renjun.. hinga kemarin aku menciumnya.. ah sepertinya itu bukan ide bagus. Jujur saja, aku takut Herin akan membenciku.

"Apa yang kau maksud ketularan? Aku pikir Renjun memiliki penyakit cacar?" Sahutku akhirnya, memilih untuk mencairkan suasana saja.

"Ck! Mereka bilang Gay itu mneular, Jeno-ah.."

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapan Herin. Itu memang statement yang paling lucu yang pernah aku tahu. Sejak akapan di dunia ada penyakit bernama gay?

"Sudahlah, Herin-ah.. Ingat, Be respect!" Kataku sebelum Herin mencoba untuk mempertahankan pendapat anehnya yang entah di dapatnya darimana.

"Aku bukan tidak menghormatinya, tapi aku takut jika kau berteman lebih dekat dengannya nanti kau akan dianggap sama seperti dia oleh orang lain…

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah berubah sma seperti dia?!"

Aku tertwa lagi, lebih datar. Soal aku yang akan ter judge sama dengan Renjun, memang aku khawtirkan. Namun anehnya kau tak terlalu khawatir jika memang aku menjadi seorang gay. Well, bagaimanapun aku pernah mencium Renjun. Aku memang tetap tak suka melirik lelaki lain dan aku tetap menyukai perempuan. Mungkinkah aku seorang biseksual?

"Jeno-yah.. Aku benar-benar takut." Cetus Herin lagi sambal meraptkan duduknya denganku.

Kali ini dia tidak memandangku engan tajam, matanya agak sipit memandangku dengan khawatir. Perlahan, aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh tanganku, mengusapnya lembut. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan skinship diantara kami. Herin sering menguyel-uyelkan wajahku, mengusap rambutku, menepuk bahuku. Begitu juga denganku. Yang tak pernah ragu untuk menyentuh kepalanya, mengacak rambut lurusnya atau mencubit pipinya. Tapi entah kenapa usapan Herin pada tanganku sekarang serasa tak nyaman dan membuat bulu kudukku meremang?

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Herin-aah" Kataku cepat. Mengantisipasi tangannya yang mulai menggenggam tanganku, dengan memegangnya terebi dulu.

Aku balik memandangnya yang sekarang semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Dia menunjukan wajah sendunya yang tetap terlihat canttik.

"Kau tahu? Semua lelaki yang dekat denganku, tak ada yang dapat menggeser posisi mu dari hatiku.." Ujar Herin tiba-tiba.

"Hm??" Aku mengangkat kedua halisku agak bingung.

"AKu tak bisa menjalani hubungan sepasang kekasih dnegan lelaki manapun karena tak ada yang sebanding denganmu. Aku merasakan kenyaman saat bersamamu. Jika saja aku bisa menemukan lelaki yang sama sepertimu, aku mau menjadi kekasih lelaki itu."

Selesai dengan kata-kata panjangnya, Herin kemudia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Diapun berhasil memegang tanganku, membuat jemari kami bertautan (seperti yang ku lakukan pada Renjun di Bioskop). Aku tak dapat melakukan apapun, dan malah sibuk mencerna kata-kata Herin. Barusan. Dari yang ku tangkap dia sepertinya memang sedang gelisah. Bukan karena aku yang sedang dekat dengan Renjunsaja, mungkin denga nada hubungannya dengan Jinyoung? Atau lelaki manapun yang sedang dekat dengannya, namun tak berhasil. Aku tak mau berbesar kepala, mengira HErin mneyukaiku sehingga dia tak ingin berpacaran dengan lelaki lain. Dia ingin lelaki yang mirip denganku, atau tepatnya dia ingin aku menjadi pacarnya. Aku jadi tersenyum sendiri, tak pernah menduga bahwa teman baikku ini menyimpan perasaan padauk. Selama ini aku memang tak berani menjadikan HErin sebagai pilihan untuk kudekati. Dia sudah menjadi sahabatku dan sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Dalam kamusku, rasanya tak mungkin sahabat atau teman menjadi kekasih. Terlalu aneh.

Pandanganku bergerak kesamping. Aku melihat dibalik kepala Herin yang masih bersandar di bahuku, dan senyumanku juga belum lepas dari bibirku. Jujur aku hanya merasa lucu. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku harus memudarkannya ketika aku melihat seorang yang sedang lewat diujung sana melihat kearah kami. Itu Hwang Renjun yang kebetulan melintas.

FCK

Sengaja, aku mempercepat membereskan barang-barangku kedalam tas setelah jam kuliah usai. Tadi ditengah sesi kuliah, aku mendapat pesan dari teman-teman basketku. Mengingatknku untuk latihan sore ini. Dan ya, aku tidak menolak latihan tersebut karena aku ingin melupakan kejadian kemarin-kemarin dengan bermain basket. Kembali menjadi diriku yang selalu menikmati waktu sendirian. Tanpa Hwang Renjun dan tanpa Seo Herin.

Tanpa melihat kea rah mereka dan teman-teman yang lain, aku melesat keluar dari kelas begitu saja. Tapi mendadak aku ingat dengan Renjun yang selalu menungguku untuk pulang Bersama. Aku tak mau membiarkan dia menungguku. Begitu sampai dilapangan dan menyimpan tasku diloker, aku segera mengirim pesan instan pada Renjun. Tidak lama Renjun membalas pesanku.

Sender: Renjun Hwang

Ok! Hati-hati, Jeno-ah

Aku menyimpan kembali ponselku kedalam tas, merasa tak perlu membalas lagi. Aku cepat bergabung dengan teman-teman basketku setelah selesai mengganti baju.

"Lihatlah! Dia disana lagi." Ucap Na Jaemin sambal menunjuk kearah luar lapangan dengan botol air mineral yang dipegangnya.

"Benar-benar dia." Sambut temanku yang lain

"Aku benar-benar penasaran. Siapa sebenarnya yang dia incar diantara kita?" Sambung Donghyuck.

Dia melihat kearah kami dengan senyuman jahilnya. Aku masih memainkan bola basketku. Mencoba melempar three points dan tidak begitu mengerti apa yang teman-temanku bicarakan. Aku mendekat sambal memantulkan bola lalu ikut melihat pada arah yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Seseorang yang konon sering berada disana, diluar lapangan, duduk diatas rumput hijau yang ada disana, dengan buku ditangannya. Siapa yang mereka maksud?

Mataku mebelak dan aku kehilangan konsentrasi untuk memantulkan bola hingga bola itu menggelinding entah kemana. Aku memang terlalu kaget. Ternyata teman-temanku sedang membicarakan Renjun. Dia yang berada diluar lapangan, duduk dirumput hijau dengan bukunya!

"Jeno-ah, kau sekelas dengannya kan?" Tepukan dipundak membuatku sadar.

"Hm.. eoh." Jawabku agak kaku, sambal melihat pada Sanha yang baru saja menepuk pundakku.

"Kita sedang melakukan taruhan untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya yang dia lihat disini. Setiap melakukan latihan, dia selalu ada disana." Jelas Sanha.

"Jika aku menang, kau harus mentraktirku makanan yang enak!" Sambut Donghyuck dengan semangat.

"Geurrae, akan kutraktir apapun yang ingin kau makan." Timpal yang lain.

"Aku bertaruh untuk Lucas Hyung!" Kata Jaemin tiba-tiba.

"Eh?! Curang! Aku juga taruhan untuk Lucas Hyung. Aku yakin si Gay itu disini untuk memperhatikan Lucas hyung. Tak ada satupun makhluk kampus disini yang tak tertarik oleh pesona Lucas hyung." Sahut Sanha yakin dengan pilihannya.

Memang, Wong Lucas adalah senior satu tahun diatas kami dan dia adalah kapten dari tim basket universitas. Dia lelaki yang popular diuniversitas kami. Tampan, tinggi, kaya dan dia sungguh tipe ideal wanita di universitas dna membuat semua lelaki iri. Jelas masuk akal jika Renjun ada disana untuk memperhatikan Lucas hyung. Eh.. tapii..?

"Aku bertaruh untuk Mark Hyung" Kata Donghyuck.

Dia menyebut nama wakil kapten yang memang tak kalah keren dari Lucas Hyung, tapi setahuku Mark hyung bukanlah orang yang senang tebar pesona seperti Lucas hyung. Mark selalu tampak alim, jadi para mahasiswi di universitas ku pun hanya dapat mengagumi dia secara diam-diam. Tak bisa menunjukan kehisterisan seperti ketika berhadapan dengan Lucas hyung.

"Kenapa Mark hyung? Dia terlalu 'cupu' jika dibandingkan dengan Lucas Hyung." Sahut Sanha lebih memelankan seuaranya.

"Terserah padaku! Lagipula, menurutku justru tipe-tipe lelaki seperti itu yang pasti diincar oleh Renjun, benar kan Jeno-ah?"

Donghyuck dengan yakin malah meminta pendapatku. Dan aku hanya dapat mengendikan bahu dengan banyak sekali pikiran bertebaran di kepalaku.

Jujur, aku jadi penasaran siapa yang Renjun perhatikan disini? Mereka bilang, setiap kali latihan basket berlangsung, Renjun pasti ada disana. Hey, aku benar-benar tidak menyadari itu. Jika sudah berada dilapangan, semua panca indra dan pikiranku hanya terfokus pada bola dan permainan.

"Jangan banyak berdebat, teman-teman. Kita kirim Jeno saja untuk membuktikan semuanya." Sela Jaemin menghentikan perdebatan antara Sanha dan Donghyuck.

"Kenapa aku?!" aku tercengang sambil menunjuk muka ku sendiri.

"Ya, siapa lagi. Hanya kau yang kenal dengan Renjun."

"Eoh.. aku sudah penasaran tentang ini sejak lama.." desak Donghyuck

"Kenapa kalian tidak menanyakan sendiri saja padanya? Aku tidak ikut taruhan kalian kan?" Kataku cepat mencoba mengelak.

Gila saja jika aku memang harus menghampiri Renjun sekarang dan menanyakan siapa yang dia perhatikan setiap kami latihan basket. Konyol. Aku kan sedang memebutuhkan waktu untuk agak menjauhinya. Dan jika aku penasaran tentang itu, aku bisa bertanya sendiri padanya nanti – begitu kami berduaan.

"Kau benar-benar. Aku terlalu geli jika dekat-dekat dengan Renjun. Apalagi mengobrol dengannya." Ujar Jaemin.

"hahahah.. wae?? Kau menganggap dia seperti parasit yang menjijikan dan membuatmu gatal-gatal" Sahut Sanha, sambil tertawa-tawa dan temanku yang lain ikut tertawa juga.

Well.. thats really ain't funny

Ini yang aku maksud dibelakang. Aku tetap mendengar pembicaraan miring orang-orang terhadap Renjun, meski didepan Renjun mereka memang terlihat baik dan tak mengganggunya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa gay masih dipandang sebelah mata dan malah dijadikan bahan cemoohan, tetap belum bisa dihilangkan.

"Aniyaa.. aku geli karena dia wangi dan rapi. Dan kulit wajahnya sangat terlihat lembut dan mulus. Benar-benar membuatku geli" meralat perkataan Sanha yang memang agak terkesan kasar.

"Kau takut terpesona padanya, Jaemin-ah?" sambar Donghyuck yang membuat anak-anak kembali tertawa. Kali ini Jaemin tidak meralat dan makah ikut tertawa malu. Aku menghela nafas dan ingin segera ke tempat dimana Renjun berada dan mengajaknya pergi darisana.

"Ppalli Jeno-ah!" titah Jaemin lagi.

"Ah shireo.. aku tak enak bertanya padanya" aku terus mengelak.

"Ah lama.. sudahlah aku saja yang bertanya. Siapkan uang kalian untuk mentraktirku!" sela Sanha tiba-tiba sambil beranjak dan senyum dengan penuh peracya diri pada kami semua. Diapun berjalan menuju luar lapangan ke tempat Renjun berada.

Terus terang aku sebenarnya ingin menyusul, namun pasti itu akan mnejadi hal yang aneh. Benakku tak bisa berhenti mengutuki Renjun. Kenapa kau harus diam disana?? Beberapa menit kemudian kami melihat Sanha sedang mengobrol dengan Renjun disana. Mereka tampak akrab karena mereka terlihat sedang menertawakan sesuatu. Sanha memang orang yang mudah bergaul, begitu pun dengan Renjun yang selalu baik pada semua orang.

Kami jadi harap-harap cemas apalagi ketika Sanha sudah berjalan kembali ke arah kami. Aku yang tidak ikut taruhan pun ikut menjadi gelisah. Sneyuman Sanha sudah terlihat dari kejauhan dan semakin mengembang penuh kemenangan saat mendejat.

"Eottae Sanha-ya?" anak-anak jadi mengerubunginya.

"Apa yang aku kaakan benar! Dia memperhatikan Lucas Hyung! Aku menag! Ayo ke kantin untuk mentraktirku!" kata Sanha dengan puasnya.

"Wah Jinjja?? Aku juga menang kalau begitu?" Sambar Jaemin.

"Yya! Kau yakin kau tidask berbohong?" Donghyuck yang merasa kalah, tidak dapat menerima.

"Kau tak percaya?! Tanyakan sendiri padanya! Hahahah"

Teman temanku ribut sementara aku malah terpaku sendiri. Apa?! Renjun naksir pada Lucas Hyung??

Dengan rasa kesal yang entah datang dari mana, aku cepat mengambil tasku dan berjalan menuju kumpulan senior untuk berpamitan


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

Aku pindah Wattpad

heheheheh


End file.
